


Fated

by hermitpanda



Series: Homo Sapiens Mutata Trilogy [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: The wolf pinned him to his spot with the most exquisite eyes he had ever seen. They were a beautiful golden hazel, and he wondered if that was normal for wolves. But the true beauty was in the depths of the emotions swirling in the creature’s eyes. If it had been human, Aaron would have said he saw exhilaration and happiness with just a touch of playfulness.The wolf stopped running also. It blinked at him once before dipping its massive head just the slightest amount and turning further into the woods.Possible Trigger Warning: Animal Deaths





	

**Author's Note:**

> First story in a new trilogy! I thought I'd dabble with shapeshifting for this one. You can blame/thank dangitpeeta for some of Spencer's swearing and his excessive nudity. :D Enjoy!  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just borrowing them.

The best part of running when the sun had barely risen was the sounds that wrapped around him. His sneakers slapping the pavement. His breaths puffing out rhythmically. The leaves rustling in the trees. The occasional bird singing.

 

No traffic. No stereos. No chattering mothers. No crying babies. 

 

Just him and nature.

 

Aaron glanced to his left when he heard the rapid panting of an animal. He slowed his pace when he saw a wolf weaving through the trees. It was larger than any wolf he had ever seen. He remembered seeing a pack of wolves while on a case in Seattle. The largest of the bunch had been about three feet tall, but this wolf appeared to be almost four feet tall. He was sure that if the wolf stood on its hind legs the front paws could easily rest on his shoulders and the wolf’s head would be well above his own. He slowed even more, unsure whether to continue running as though he hadn’t seen the animal or if he should retreat in the opposite direction. 

 

He wondered briefly if Reid would be awake and know what to do in case of a possible confrontation with a wolf. It didn’t appear that there were any others. Perhaps it had gotten separated from its pack. He was reaching for his phone when the wolf looked at him. 

 

He faltered in his running and froze completely gasping. The wolf pinned him to his spot with the most exquisite eyes he had ever seen. They were a beautiful golden hazel, and he wondered if that was normal for wolves. But the true beauty was in the depths of the emotions swirling in the creature’s eyes. If it had been human, Aaron would have said he saw exhilaration and happiness with just a touch of playfulness.

 

The wolf stopped running also. It blinked at him once before dipping its massive head just the slightest amount and turning further into the woods. 

 

Aaron sucked in a breath before resuming his run. Occasionally, he would spot a glimpse of the wolf’s chestnut fur amongst the trees. He couldn’t remember ever seeing or hearing about a wolf that color. He would have to ask Reid or try to look it up. 

 

He stretched his limbs gently as he slowed his pace and walked towards his car. He heard the scuffling first and turned, thinking the wolf might have reappeared. He was faced instead with almost a dozen dogs. Where the wolf’s fur had been clean and well-groomed, these dogs were shaggy, coated with dirt and blood. Their heads were low to the ground, snarling and growling now that he had noticed them. The one nearest him bared its teeth just before the largest dog launched itself at him. He stumbled backward.

 

A blur of chestnut soared over his head with a deep growl. 

 

The wolf caught the dog mid-leap, snatching it by the throat. Aaron winced when he heard the snap of the dog’s neck when the wolf wrenched its own head from side-to-side. The wolf flung the carcass away. It snarled and began ranging in front of the man. He realized that with each pass the wolf was backing him slowly and steadily towards his car about 25 feet away. He didn’t want to sprint towards it. Faced with the threat of so many obviously hungry animals, he could hear Reid’s voice in his head warning him not to run from a wild animal. They would likely take it as an invitation to give chase.

 

Aaron crept backward towards the car, keeping the dogs and the wolf in his sights. The quiet morning that he had been relishing had been broken with the growls and snarls of the fighting animals, the whines and moans of the injured and dying. The dogs were attacking the wolf in singles and pairs. He grimaced at the sound of teeth against teeth and bone. Slowly, the wolf was decreasing the size of the dog pack. The man counted five dead or dying dogs tossed carelessly to the side. One of the dogs managed to get ahold of one of the wolf’s back legs. The wolf let loose a haunting scream and kicked at the dog. 

 

Feeling the car at his back, Aaron opened the tailgate. His hands shook as he attempted to unlock the case containing one of his backup Glocks. On the third attempt, he got it unlocked, quickly pulling out the gun and clip. He took a steadying breath and turned his attention back to the fight in front of him. 

 

The final four dogs had attacked the wolf at once. He lowered the gun slightly. The snarling mass of teeth and fur was moving too much and too quickly for him to get a clear shot of the dogs without hitting the wolf. One of them was flung from the mass. Its head hitting the pavement with a sickening crack. A few more heartbeats passed before he heard a high pitched whine. Two of the dogs ran whimpering into the woods. The final limped a few feet away before dropping to the pavement to bleed out.

 

The wolf staggered. Aaron could see its thigh gaping open. He could see some other bloody marks spread across its body, and he didn’t know if it was the wolf’s own blood or from the dogs. He rushed forward when the wolf listed dangerously. The wolf let out a whine, eyeing him and his gun warily. “I won’t hurt you. I want to help you.” He clicked the safety into place and tucked the gun into his waistband. He held his hands out and inched towards the injured animal. He dropped to his knees next to it. He tentatively reached out to stroke the animal’s bloodstained muzzle. 

 

“I need to get you to a vet.” He gaped when the wolf distinctly shook its head no. 

 

“You can understand me?” A nod yes.

Aaron shoved a hand through his hair considering if his own mental stability was questionable. He was kneeling on the ground next to a huge, injured wolf conversing with it. “You need medical attention. Let me take you to a vet.” The wolf shook its head again before shuddering. It whimpered in pain.

 

He jerked his shirt over his head. “It’s sweaty and gross. I’m sorry, but I have to do something to stop the bleeding.” He moved to the wolf’s leg and tied the shirt tightly around the wound. The wolf sighed, relaxing slightly.

 

“I’ll take you home with me. It won’t be professional or the best care by any means, but I think I can bandage your leg up. Can I take you home?” Aaron asked frantically. The wolf was getting weaker the more time went by, and he couldn’t just let the creature die after it had protected him. The wolf nodded once.

 

“Can you make it to my car?” A nod. 

 

Aaron stood up. He kept a gentle hand on the wolf’s back as it limped towards his car. He opened the back door and watched as the wolf painfully crawled into the seat. He shut the door and hurried back to his townhouse. “Stay here. I need to open the door so I can hustle you inside. My neighbors will question your presence.” The wolf nodded and raised up enough to watch him run to the door and unlock it turning off the security alarm. 

 

He hurried back to the car and opened the door. The wolf sprang out, sprinting across the driveway to the door. It collapsed just inside the door. Aaron followed close behind, locking the car, slamming the house door, resetting the alarm. “Jack!” he called out dropping to his knees next to the wolf.

 

The boy shuffled in yawning and froze at the bottom of the stairs. “Dad?” He stared at the wolf bleeding on the foyer floor. 

 

“Don’t be afraid. It won’t hurt you.” 

 

Jack pointed. “He. It’s a boy. Is he a…”  

 

“A wolf. Get every first aid kit in the house. Bring it in here. Hurry.” Aaron commanded. He smoothed his hand over the wolf’s neck. “That’s my son, Jack. He’ll help me fix you. I need to get some other supplies. I’ll be right back. Just hang on, okay? Hang on.”

 

~*~

 

Spencer wanted to appreciate the shirtlessness of the man disappearing into the kitchen but he hurt so bad he couldn’t. Everything hurt. The leg was the worst. That dog just had to go and rip a chunk out of his already bad leg. If he hadn’t already killed him, he’d go back to finish the bastard in.

 

Jack clattered down the stairs. His arms full of the first aid kits from the bathrooms upstairs. He slowly approached Spencer. He piled the kits near the wall and inched closer. Spencer’s eyes drifted closed when he felt a hand patting the side of his neck softly. “It’s okay, boy. Dad’s really good at first aid stuff.” Spencer forced his eyes open when he felt the hand pull away. He couldn’t allow himself to pass out. If he were to fall unconscious, the pain might trigger a shift. He needed to concentrate on staying in wolf form until he can sneak away from the Hotchners. The boy stood up and hurried away. Presumably to retrieve the first aid kits from the downstairs powder room and the kitchen. 

 

If he could smile in his wolf form, he would. No matter what hell Jack saw, he was always the sweetest kid around, bringing comfort and hero-worshipping his dad. The boy was back quickly adding the kits to the others before sitting cross-legged by his head. “Dad’s boiling some towels. He says it’ll keep them sanitary?” Jack’s hand found its way back onto his neck. After a few pats, Spencer felt his hands carefully combing through his fur. The 11-year-old was methodically checking him for more wounds. “Maybe he’ll let you have a bath after he wraps your leg. You’re so bloody. I don’t feel any more bites or anything. Did you get in a fight?”

 

Hotch appeared in the kitchen doorway carrying a large steaming pot with a towel draped over his arm. He must have pulled a shirt from the laundry room because he was no longer shirtless. Spencer wanted to sigh. “He protected me from a pack of wild dogs after I ran. Grab this towel and put it on the floor close to his back leg.” The boy jumped up to comply, and the father set the pot on the towel. “Come help me with these other towels. Hang in there, buddy. I’ll get you cleaned up soon.”

 

Spencer watched the pair disappear then return just seconds later. His boss carried several towels and a bottle of vodka while Jack had an armload of towels. They settled next to him on the floor. He felt Hotch spread a towel beneath his hind legs. He whined when the makeshift bandage was removed. Jack hissed in sympathy. “Dad…”

 

“I know. I’ve got to get it clean. This is going to sting like a bitch. I’m sorry.” He heard the tremor in Hotch’s voice. 

 

Spencer panted and tried to focus on Jack’s whispered reassurances to block out the sensation of the vodka on his open wound. He knew it looked really bad to his two caretakers. His biggest concern was blood loss. The wound would heal if kept clean. It would probably be a couple months before he could run in either form again, but it was a small sacrifice to pay to keep Hotch safe. At least it had happened the first morning of the team’s two-week vacation. No one was expecting to hear from him for several days because he had announced that he would be working on several academic papers to be published. 

 

“It’s a good thing Dad and I decided to stay home instead of going anywhere for our vacation. We can take care of you till you’re better. Dad’s only home for two weeks, but I can take care of you after that. Maybe you could just stay forever,” Jack murmured. Spencer’s heart ached. He wanted nothing more than to just stay with the Hotchners.

 

“Okay, you’re wrapped up.” Hotch’s hand gently touched his side. Spencer raised his head to look at him. “We need to get you cleaned up. I think I can carry you up the stairs. Will you let me carry you up?” Spencer nodded.

 

“He answers questions? That’s so cool! Oh man, Dad, we hafta keep him.” Jack bounced barely able to contain his excitement.

 

“He nods and shakes his head. He seems to understand me when I speak and understand what he’s responding. We can’t keep him, Jack. He’s a wild animal. We’ll get caught. He’s only staying until he’s healed enough to be on his own.” Hotch stroked his back, and Spencer so wanted to arch into the man’s touch. “Please go get the plastic wrap and meet me in my bathroom.”

 

Jack pouted but hurried off to do as he’d been told. Hotch carefully gathered Spencer in his arms and staggered his way up the stairs. As soon as Hotch reached the top, he set him down on the floor again. “Yeah, you’re gonna stay up here till you can take the stairs on your own. You’re heavier than I thought.” 

 

Spencer carefully pushed himself up to stand. He looked at Hotch for guidance as to which room he was supposed to enter. He had never been upstairs in the townhouse. The man pointed to the open door at the end of the hallway. Spencer carefully limped his way towards it with Hotch following closely behind. They stopped in the bedroom to wait for Jack’s arrival with the plastic wrap to keep his bandages dry. Hotch accepted the box from the boy. “Thanks, Jack. You need to go change your pajamas. They’re all bloody. Take them to the laundry room so I can put some stain stuff on them when I’m done.”

 

“Okay.” Jack nodded and gave Spencer’s head a pat before he left.

 

~*~

 

Jack sat on the floor and stared at the wolf laying across the foot of his dad’s bed. His dad was downstairs making breakfast for the three of them. He reached a hand out and lightly stroked the side of the wolf’s face. It had been fun asking the wolf yes or no questions before he had fallen into a light doze. He had learned that the wolf had a name but wouldn’t tell them. So Jack had been trying to guess, but every name that he had asked about was a no.

 

He couldn’t find a wolf that looked like this one online, so he didn’t know what species he was. There was something about the wolf that was different. He knew his dad would tell him his imagination was being overactive, but it was almost like the wolf wasn’t really a wolf. 

 

The wolf slowly opened his eyes. Jack gasped and backed away. He knew those eyes. “Spencer?” he whispered. The wolf’s eyes widened before darting away. “Hey, I won’t tell. Are you Spencer? Dad’s Spencer that works with him?”

 

Spencer sighed and nodded. The kid was smart. Hotch saw him every day at work and hadn’t recognized his eyes. 

 

Jack leaned in again. “Oh my gosh! That’s so cool! Are you a werewolf?” Spencer shook his head no. 

 

“Can you change back and forth whenever you want to?” A nod. 

 

“Does Dad know you can change?” A shake no.

 

“Can I hug you? I promise I won’t squeeze too hard.” A nod. The boy shot up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the wolf form of his dad’s coworker. 

 

Hotch entered with a tray. “Jack, leave him be.”

 

“I asked if I could hug him. He nodded.” Jack didn’t release Spencer. “We’ll talk more later,” he promised in a whisper before moving away.

 

“Uh, I’d rather you not eat on my bed. Either of you.” Hotch looked at the pair of them.  Jack obediently moved to sit on the floor with his back against the bed. Spencer eased himself off the bed to sit next to the kid on the floor. Hotch nodded and handed Jack a plate. He laid a plate in front of Spencer’s snout. “I didn’t know what you would eat so I just made you the same thing I made for us. I hope it’s okay.”

 

Spencer nodded surveying the plate full of cheesy scrambled eggs, four pieces of toast, several pieces of bacon. He looked at Hotch and Jack’s plates and saw that they contained the same food. Man, no wonder the Unit Chief ran all the time. He was working off his breakfasts if he ate like this all the time. 

 

Jack giggled when he started gingerly biting at a piece of toast. He looked at him. “You have really good table manners. For a wolf.” The boy snickered. Spencer narrowed his eyes and leaned closer. He grabbed a piece of Jack’s bacon and ate it quickly. “Hey!”

 

“There’s more bacon downstairs, Jack.” Hotch shook his head watching them. He could swear the wolf was grinning mischievously at his son. “What are we going to do today?”

 

Jack stroked Spencer’s neck while he considered. “We should just stay home. If we go anywhere, he can’t go with us. I could clean my room like you keep telling me to.”

 

Hotch raised his brows. “You’re going to clean your room? Now I know that I am hallucinating. First, a wolf that can answer questions and then a Jack Hotchner that volunteers to clean his room. This has got to be a fever dream or something.”

 

Jack made a face at his father. “If I don’t clean my room, you probably won’t let him come in and hang out with me.” He tilted his head towards Spencer

 

“Very true. He’d probably injure himself trying to get past all your dirty laundry, Legos, and whatever else you’ve got scattered on the floor.” Hotch raised his brow at his son.

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “I’ll clear a path to the bed. He can come in and keep me company while I clean.” He slung an arm around Spencer and gave his dad his sweetest most pleading expression.

 

“Fine.” Spencer’s not surprised when Hotch caves. He denied his son nothing. Hotch studied their empty plates. “Done eating?”

 

“I am. Are you?” Jack looked at Spencer. He nodded and watched him stack their plates and pass them to Hotch. Jack stood up. “Come on. You can sit by the door while I clear you a path.” 

 

“I’ll be downstairs in the den if you need me,” Hotch announced.

 

Spencer followed the 11-year-old to an untidy bedroom. He imagined that the chaos of it gave Hotch recurring nightmares. Clothes were strewn across the floor. The boy had probably tried to throw them in the direction of the hamper since they seemed to fan out from there. Legos, modeling kits, and other toys were gathered in heaps where Jack had left them exactly where he’d been playing to move on to something different. Spencer made a choking noise when he saw books tossed haphazardly. Some of them had been left propped open making the wolf cringe for their broken spines. He glared at Jack.

 

“What?” Jack asked when he noticed the glare. He pushed a pile of Legos to the side. Spencer turned and stared at the book lying closest to the door. It was being propped open by a shoe. A dirty, mud-caked tennis shoe! “I’ll pick that up in a minute. Let me clear you a path to the bed first.”

 

Spencer grunted and limped over to the book. He grabbed the shoe himself, flinging it in the direction of the closet. He grabbed a t-shirt from nearby and gingerly brushed it across the pages before nosing the book closed. He stared at Jack when he heard the boy giggling. “Sorry! Sorry!” Jack held his hands up in hopes of placating the wolf. 

 

He sighed and started tossing dirty clothes towards the hamper. He spotted a dry erase board propped against the bookshelf. He limped over and nudged Jack’s shoulder. “What?” Jack looked at him. He stared at the board. “Oh, do you want a marker to try writing?”

 

Spencer nodded. Jack stood up and went to his desk. After a few minutes of rummaging, he produced a dry erase marker and eraser. He uncapped the marker before passing it to Spencer. Spencer blocked the board with his body and wrote his message. The letters were wobbly and uneven but legible. He knew the boy text messaged and frequently dropped the vowels in what he was texting so he was pretty sure his message was clear even with the missing letters. The fewer letters he had to try to write, the easier it was for him to manipulate the marker across the board. He moved away so Jack could read it.

 

UR A SLB

 

“I am not a slob!” Jack exclaimed. He looked around the room. “Oh, alright. Maybe I am. But I got you a path to the bed. I can prop the board up on the footboard so we can talk.”

 

Spencer nodded. He slowly made his way to the bed. He climbed up onto the dark gray blanket and made himself comfortable. Jack arranged the white board for him and erased the message. Spencer nudged him away and wrote another.

 

Y DS UR DD LT U MK BG MSS?

 

Jack shrugged and erased the new message. “I don’t know. He tells me to clean my room.”

 

LZY?

 

“No, I do all my other chores. It’s boring cleaning. My room at Aunt Jessica’s is neater. She makes me keep it clean.” Jack sighed and looked around. “I never know where to start.”

 

TK UR LNDRY DWN 2 LNDRY RM

 

Jack nodded and started tossing clothes into the hamper. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes. Dad makes me sort it out for him. Want me to bring anything back up for you?”

 

H2O PLS

 

“Sure.” Jack hauled the hamper out. 

 

Spencer listened to him thump down the stairs. He might be able to convince the boy to help him sneak out. He wanted to shift back to his human form and get away from the Hotchners. It was dangerous for him to be there. The more time he spent with Hotch and Jack, especially in such an intimate way, the more likely it was for his bond to cement with them. He had known for years that Hotch was meant to be his mate but he had left it too long. They’d known each other too many years without Hotch knowing his deepest secret. If he revealed it now, the older man would feel betrayed that Spencer hadn’t trusted him. It was cowardly, but he was also afraid that Hotch would balk at the concept of predestined mates. He might reject Spencer. He probably would. If he rejected him after the bond formed, Spencer would end up pining away and eventually succumbing to death.

 

Jack clomped back in with a bowl of water. He held it for Spencer to drink his fill then carefully placed it on his desk. “Hey Spencer, why haven’t you told Dad that you can become a wolf?”

 

Spencer considered his answer for a moment. It was complicated and probably a conversation that should be had while he was in human form, but he knew that he had to give Jack some sort of an answer now. 

 

PRSNL WTD 2 LNG 2 TLL HM CNT NW WLL TLK MR WHN HMN

 

Jack stared at the board. “Huh?” He finally looked at the wolf.

 

Spencer gave him a long sigh of irritation and rewrote the message.

 

ITS PERSONAL WAITED 2 LONG 2 TELL HIM CANT NOW WILL TALK MORE WHEN HUMAN

 

“Ooohhhhh, okay.” Jack nodded and dropped to the floor to continue his mission to clean his room. Spencer thought of a question he had for his boss’s son. He wrote it then yapped for attention.

 

Y DNT U CLL ME NCL NEMR? U STLL CLL DV ND DRK NCL

 

Jack blushed and looked away. He fidgeted, restlessly pulling apart the Legos piled in front of him  “Um, I overheard a conversation of Dad’s. I thought calling you Uncle might be weird, but then he never…” he trailed off and sighed. “I can start calling you Uncle again if you want.”

IS OK JST WNDRNG

 

The boy nodded and scooped the Lego pile into a container. He turned his back slightly towards Spencer and he knew that his question had upset him. What kind of a conversation had Jack overheard that would make him not want to call Spencer Uncle anymore?

 

~*~

 

“No, Jack, the wolf can’t sleep with you. You’ll kick him in your sleep. He can sleep in the guest room.” Hotch shook his head at his son. He was offering to let a wolf sleep in his guest room. Maybe it was time to consider retirement and extensive mental therapy.

 

Jack made a face but hugged the wolf reluctantly. “Goodnight.” 

 

Aaron watched the wolf brush his nose across Jack’s cheek before pulling away to slowly limp over to him. “Goodnight Jack.” He pulled the door closed. He pointed to a door at the opposite end of the hall from the master bedroom. “That’s the guest room. Or you can come hang out with me for a while if you don’t want to be alone. I’m just going to read for a while.”

 

Spencer followed him slowly, climbing onto the foot of the bed when he reached it. Hotch ignored him and started undressing. Spencer swallowed. He knew he shouldn’t be watching his boss strip down, but he just couldn’t make himself look away. He swallowed when he leaned over slipping off the boxer briefs he was wearing. Running was good to Hotch. He averted his gaze quickly when the man turned around after pulling on a fresh pair of underwear, thankful that he couldn’t blush in wolf form. He was definitely asking Jack to help him sneak out first thing in the morning.

 

Hotch flipped the blankets back and sat with his back against the headboard. He restlessly flipped through his book. He sighed and fidgeted with his phone. He noticed the wolf watching him. “I called a coworker… a friend earlier and he hasn’t called back.” He rubbed his forehead. “I’m going crazy or something, right? I was on a case and got shot or something right? Because I don’t talk to animals, in general, let alone wolves. I mean, yeah, you did save me at the park, but I’m going crazy. Right?” 

 

The wolf belly crawled up the bed so it was stretched out beside him and looked at him with those eyes. He knew those eyes. He couldn’t place where he knew them from, but they were so familiar, so comforting, so almost human. The wolf looked at his phone questioningly. “I called my friend to see if he knows anything about wolves. He said he was turning off his phone for the first few days of vacation because he’s working on papers, but I was hoping he’d check the phone once in a while or something.” 

 

Spencer blinked. Hotch had said that he didn’t even want to think about the team, anyone on the team, until at least halfway through their two weeks off. He had been joking, Spencer knew, but he hadn’t expected for Hotch to actually call him the first day. He wiggled a little closer, hesitantly putting his head on the man’s thigh. He knew he shouldn’t. He was risking the mate bond forming. He was encroaching on Hotch’s personal space. But he couldn’t help himself. Hotch seemed almost sad that he hadn’t called him back. As soon as he got home, he would turn his phone on and call him back. 

 

“God, I’m so stupid.” Hotch thumped his head back against the headboard. Spencer whined and looked at him with what he hoped was a sympathetic expression.

 

Hotch considered the wolf looking up at him. “I just keep tormenting myself. I’ve wanted Spencer, the friend I called, for years. I’ve never allowed myself to act on it, though. It never seemed like a good time. I was going through a divorce. He thought his dad was a killer. Spencer got anthrax, then a serial killer tried to kill me, then Spencer got shot. The serial killer killed my ex-wife. I had to lie to him about a coworker being dead. The co-worker came back from the dead. I got a girlfriend, which was a big mistake by the way. He got a sort of girlfriend, then she was killed. He got shot again. Jesus, could our lives be any more fucked up? At the rate I’m going, I’ll be 90-something before I ever admit to Spencer that I’m in love with him.” He put his head in his hands.

 

Spencer pressed his cheek against the man’s thigh. It did seem like Fate had been shitting on them from the very beginning. He was right that there had never been a good time for them. He had known the very first time that he had met that Hotch was his mate, but the other man had been married at the time. So he hadn’t said anything, waiting for the right time. But the right time had never come. The right time would never come. He sighed. 

 

“Enough pity party. I’m going to try to read a couple chapters of this book.” Hotch picked up the book. It took him a while, but eventually he was able to settle in with the book, losing himself in the fictional world. Every so often he would reach down and pat the wolf’s head. A few hours later, he slid a bookmark into place. He looked at the wolf blinking at him sleepily. “Stay on that side and don’t hog the covers,” he ordered before turning the light out and settling in.

 

~*~

 

“Sonofabitch!” A thump followed by the soft curse pulled Hotch from sleep. He had the gun hidden behind the nightstand in hand before he flipped the light on. “Oh, fuck me,” a voice moaned from the floor. 

 

Sprawled on the floor of his bedroom, completely naked was Doctor Spencer Reid.

 

Aaron slowly swept his eyes over the younger man from top to bottom. His hair was wild and unruly. The way that he squinted told Hotch that he wasn’t wearing his contacts. His neck and torso were covered with angry red bruises. He allowed his gaze to linger for a moment over Reid’s crotch. He sucked in a breath when he saw that Spencer’s thigh was missing a large chunk. He looked at the other side of the bed. The wolf was gone but its bandages were jumbled on top of the blankets.

 

“Just shoot me already and get it over with. It’ll be faster than dying of embarrassment.” Reid eyed the gun that was still pointed in his direction. He should have expected that reaction from the Unit Chief.

 

Hotch put the gun back in its hiding spot. He swung his legs off the bed and stared down at the doctor. “What are you doing in my bedroom at 2:30 in the morning naked?”

 

“I’m a wolf shifter. You brought me home with you from the park. I can go into more detail, but first could you please help me get to the bathroom? I can’t walk on this, and crawling was unsuccessful.” Reid waved his hand over the wound in his thigh.

 

“Shit, yeah,” Hotch reached down and hauled the nude man off his carpet. He helped him limp into the bathroom. Spencer gently pushed the door closed while Aaron leaned against the wall beside the door while he waited. He listened to the toilet flush and Spencer wash his hands. The door opened. He hooked his arm around the other man and helped him back to sit on the bed. “Explain.”

 

Spencer squirmed under Hotch’s glare. He really did not want to have this conversation naked but the other man was making no move to offer him any clothes to wear. He wasn’t sure what the response would be if he asked. “I’m a wolf shifter.”

 

“Yeah, you said that already. Why have you never told me? Do any of the team know?” He couldn’t explain why, but Aaron’s chest ached at the thought that the team might know but Spencer hadn’t seen the need to tell him about such an important part of him.

 

The genius shook his head quickly. “No. Not even Gideon knew. Strauss knows. She’s a shifter also. I never felt like it was a good time to tell you, so I just didn’t.” He swallowed and tried to keep his eyes on the older man’s face instead of letting his gaze wander south over his muscular chest and legs. At least Hotch was wearing a pair of boxer briefs. They didn’t leave much to the imagination but it was better than baring it all. He fidgeted on the bed. Aaron’s eyes flicked over him, and he blushed. 

 

“You should let me take you to the hospital.” The older man stared at the wound in his thigh.

 

Spencer poked at the flesh around the wound, wincing. “I’ll be fine. I just need to eat healthy to encourage my blood to replenish. Shifters have accelerated healing. I’ll have to use crutches again for a while. I’ll pass it off as my knee again to the team. I won’t be able to run for several months.” He sighed.

 

“You hate running.” Hotch narrowed his eyes.

 

“I hate running as a human. I’m awkward and uncoordinated. But in my wolf form, it’s freeing. I love it.” He blushed. “I’ve been running with you for months. Today, well yesterday now, was the first time you saw me.”

 

“Oh.” Hotch frowned slightly. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a restocked first aid kit. He knelt in front of Spencer to start rebandaging the wound. “Why don’t you want the team to know?”

 

Spencer hunched his shoulders. “Some people are bothered by shifters. And my forms are mismatched. I’m this weird, lanky, socially-awkward genius as a human, but huge and graceful as a wolf. Jack knows. He recognized my eyes earlier.”

 

Aaron looked up and met his gaze. “Damn. I knew I recognized your eyes as a wolf, but I couldn’t place them. Scoot forward so I can get this wrapped.” He lightly touched Spencer’s bare hips to encourage him to move. “Why did you shift? If you had stayed a wolf and then slunk off home, I’d have never known otherwise.”

 

“I intended to get Jack to help me sneak out in the morning. Pain can trigger a shift from animal to human form. I fell into a deep enough sleep that I wasn’t concentrating on staying in wolf form.” Spencer watched Aaron carefully secure the bandage around the leg.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize… Do you need something?” The older man’s head jerked up.

 

Spencer shook his head. “I helped myself to some ibuprofen from your cabinet when I was in the bathroom.”

 

“That’s fine. Let me get you some sweatpants. Do you want a shirt?” Aaron stood up and crossed to his dresser.

 

“Please.” The shifter nodded. He smiled shyly when Aaron knelt to help him put his legs into the sweatpants. “I’m sorry that I didn’t stop your confession earlier.”

 

Aaron smiled in a way that was slightly sad. “We’ll talk about it in the morning or something.”

 

Spencer nodded and averted his eyes. “I can’t make it to the guest room on my own. Could you help me? Then I promise I won’t bother you again until morning.”

 

“Stay on that side and don’t hog the covers,” Hotch repeated, pointing at the side of the bed he’d instructed Reid to lay on earlier.

 

“ Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me here.” The younger man watched him settle back on the bed.

 

“I’m sure, Spencer. Get some sleep.” Hotch stared at him until he laid down on his designated side of the bed then turned off the lights.

 

He drummed his fingers on his uninjured thigh for a several seconds before speaking into the darkness. “Thank you. For bringing me home with you instead of taking me to a vet. They most likely would have killed me or injured me worse. Shifters need human medications and dosages, not animal ones.”

 

“Spencer, you saved my life in the park. Taking care of you is the least I can do.”

 

~*~

 

Jack trailed behind his dad into the master bedroom where Spencer was still sleeping. He gasped seeing a man instead of a wolf curled up in the bed. “Dad…”

 

“He changed in his sleep last night. Go grab the ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet please.” Hotch set the tray of breakfast plates on the desk. He gently touched the sleeping man’s shoulder. “Spencer, wake up. Time for breakfast.” One hazel eye opened and peered at him. “The sooner you eat, the sooner I can take you home to get your stuff.”

 

Spencer covered a yawn and rolled onto his back. “Stuff?” He pushed himself into a sitting position.

 

“I’m not letting you stay alone. You’re staying here with Jack and I until I’m okay with you being alone on that leg.” Aaron arranged the pillows behind Spencer’s back before taking the bottle of pain relievers from his son. He gave the bottle to the young man and passed him a bottle of water.

 

“Thanks.” Spencer passed the pain relievers back. 

 

Aaron nodded. “Here. Do not get food all over my bed.” He handed him a plate and set a cup of coffee on the nightstand. He narrowed his eyes at Jack when he sat on the edge of the bed. “I know you make a mess with food. You can sit at the desk if you don’t want to sit on the floor.”

 

“So what are we going to do today?” Jack plopped in the desk chair and stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. His father sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the two men sitting on the bed expectantly.

 

“We have to take Spencer to his apartment so he can get anything he needs to stay here for a while. Then we’ll probably just veg here at home. I doubt Spencer will be up for much after that.” Hotch looked at him for confirmation.

 

Spencer nodded. “It’s easy to block out pain while in wolf form. As a human, not so much. Especially since I’ll be moving around on crutches.”

 

“Oh.” Jack pouted slightly.

 

“We’ll be able to watch movies and play games. I’ll be up for that.” Spencer smiled.

 

The boy grinned. “Dad, are you gonna…” He looked back and forth between the two men.

 

Hotch frowned. “Going to what?”

 

“I heard you talking to Uncle Dave at Christmas. About Spencer.” Jack ducked his head waiting to be punished for eavesdropping.

 

“Ah.” Aaron considered his son. “Spencer and I will talk while you shower. You and I will talk later about your eavesdropping habits.”

 

Jack nodded. “You told Uncle Dave you weren’t sure how I’d feel. I don’t care.”

 

“Noted. Eat your breakfast.” Hotch nodded towards his son’s plate.

 

Spencer watched the exchange silently. He suspected that the conversation Jack had overheard was related to Aaron’s confession from the night before. He concentrated on eating, listening to the father and son discussing their plans for the rest of Hotch’s time off and what needed to be adjusted to accommodate Spencer’s injury. He glanced up when Jack shuffled out to shower and get dressed for the day. 

 

Aaron took a steadying breath and looked at Spencer. “Obviously, you know how I feel since I told you last night. That’s the conversation Jack overheard. Dave was urging me to tell you, stop tormenting myself wondering how you would react. So. I guess the question is what do you want to do with that knowledge?”

 

“I’ve had a thing for you for years. Even before you were divorced. I’m tired of waiting around for the right time. So I’d like to at least try and see what happens. We obviously have Jack’s blessing and Dave’s.” Spencer looked at him.

 

“As soon as you’re up to it, we’ll go on a date.” Aaron smiled and leaned over to kiss him chastely. 

 

Spencer smiled back at him. He brought a finger up to poke lightly at one of the dimples winking at him. “I’d like that.” 

 

Aaron laughed and leaned in for a deeper kiss.

 

~*~

 

Morgan studied the pair making their way towards the BAU bullpen. He had been shocked that he’d gotten to the office before Hotch on the first day back from their team leave. Hotch and Reid were talking quietly as they crossed between the elevator and the glass doors. Reid was on crutches with Hotch matching his slowed pace. The Unit Chief balanced two cups of coffee in one hand and opened the door. Hotch and Morgan nodded at each other in greeting when their gazes connected. “What did you do Pretty Boy?” he called out when they’d gotten inside the bullpen. 

 

“Wrenched my knee. I’m on these for a couple weeks.” Reid grimaced and crutched his way towards his desk. 

 

“When’d you do that?” Morgan watched him sink into his chair with a sigh. Hotch silently placed one of the coffee cups on the desk.

 

Reid took a sip of the coffee before answering. “Blech. You mixed them up. Gimme.” He swapped cups with the other man, sighing happily at the sweetened coffee. “Did it the first day of vacation. I ended up staying with Hotch so I didn’t have to manage the stairs at my apartment building.”

 

Morgan laughed and looked at their boss. “I’m sure you appreciated that.” 

 

“I didn’t mind. It was nice to have adult company. Plus, he got Jack to clean his room, and so far it’s stayed that way.” Hotch shrugged. He laid his hand on Reid’s shoulder and squeezed slightly. “You got everything you need for now?”

 

“Yup. If I need something, I’ll guilt trip one of the others into getting it for me. We still doing lunch?” Reid grinned up at him. Hotch nodded with a dimpled smile before he walked off towards his office.

 

Morgan smiled when his friend looked up at him. “I’m happy for you man. Both of you.” 

  
  



End file.
